


Wrong Affection

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Charlotte and Becky are still best friends in this, F/F, Romance, Sasha is a sex worker and Charlotte is her client, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlotte Flair gets more than she bargained for and her world suddenly tilts off its axis when she meets the enigmatic Sasha Banks, a feisty escort with a heart of gold.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Wrong Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! So this is a spin on a fic I wrote for a different fandom, but because I love it so much I definitely wanted to try with with my main fandom.  
> There are mentions of sex work and decriminalisation of sex work, so if that's not your thing, you're free to back out and maybe read some of my other stories, lol.

When the barman places the drink in front of Sasha, she decides she doesn’t need to know who it’s from. She removes the olive with her hand and finishes the martini in one sip. She feels her cell phone vibrate under her hand and she checks the screen. **_Charlotte Flair – 22h00._** The reminder her phone sends her is enough to make the tan skinned woman prop off her bar chair and make her way to the lobby of the hotel. She reaches the front desk and is greeted by a cheery blonde woman.

“Good evening. My name is Dana. Welcome to the Wynn. Are you checking in?”

Sasha isn’t prepared for that level of pep, but she decides she’s going to play nice for once.

“No, I’m here to see one of your guests. Charlotte Flair? I’m supposed to get a room key”

Dana nods. “Name please”, she asks.

“Sasha”, the blue haired woman says, looking around the foyer. “Oh, um, Banks”, she adds quickly.

“Ah yes. Your key is right here”, the blonde says and hands Sasha a black and silver key card which she quickly grabs.

“Thanks”, she mumbles and makes her way to the elevator before Dana can even tell her to have a wonderful stay.

-

The elevator ride up to the thirteenth floor is surprisingly peaceful. Sasha is thankful for the mirrored interior of the elevator. She uses it to check if her makeup still looks fine and if her dress has any creases.

Once the elevator stops, Sasha hops out and walks down the hallway. The key card has the number 112 on it and she checks every door she passes. Room 112 is the one on the end of the long hallway.

Sasha was instructed to enter the hotel room upon arrival and not to knock or wait to be let in. She scans the key and then uses her palm to push open the door.

She is slightly taken aback by the room. First of all, it was a suite. It had a kitchenette and a living room area and floor to ceiling windows over-looking the Vegas strip. She hears the door slam shut behind her.

There was no sign of her client, so she sits down on one of the black sofas. The glass coffee table in front of her had a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two flutes on it. The room itself was barely lit as the dimmer had been used to create softer light and a more intimate ambience. Sasha smiles – she always found it amusing when clients try to dish out the romance, when they both know what this really was. She hears footsteps – heels – click-clacking on the floor. When she looks up from her phone, she sees a tall, blonde woman standing in front of her.

“Sasha?”, she asks in a slightly raspy voice that takes Sasha by surprise.

“I am yes”, Sasha say quickly as she regains her composure. Charlotte wasn’t at all what she expected, but she was hot as fuck.

“Hi. I’m Charlotte”. She walks over and holds out her hand for Sasha to shake, which she does, “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting. I was on a call with Hong Kong”. She sits down next to Sasha, keeping a respectable distance between them. “Did you find the place okay?”, she asks as she reaches for the bottle of champagne.

Sasha watches Charlotte’s elegant hands expertly pop open the bottle without spilling one drop. “Yeah, I did”.

Charlotte turns and smiles at the other woman before filling the flutes halfway. “And do you like Las Vegas?”, she asks as she hands Sasha a glass.

“Thanks”, Sasha says as she takes the offered drink. “Vegas is something else. I’ve been here a few times actually. It’s not really my scene, but it’s cool I guess”.

Charlotte brings the glass to her lips and takes a quick, graceful sip. “What is your scene?”, she asks, eyes focused on Sasha, clearly taking in her every movement.

The other woman shrugs slightly. “Although I’m a city girl, I like someplace with a little more character. Vegas is a little too ostentatious for me, I’m afraid”.

“I know what you mean. I don’t like it either”. Charlotte puts her glass back on the table. “So... did you want to eat something first or talk more? I’m not quite sure how this works”.

Sasha grins. “You’ve never used an escort service before?”, she asks and finishes her champagne.

The blonde woman shakes her head. “I have – once – but it was in another country. I’m just not sure what _you_ want to do”.

Sasha gives Charlotte a once-over. She was dressed in blue jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt. Her heels had been discarded now and she appeared to be wearing minimal makeup. “Well, usually I do whatever the client want to do”.

“So is that a yes or no for room service?”, Charlotte asks again.

“I’m not hungry, so I guess that’s a no”

“Okay”, Charlotte says and gets back on her feet. “Follow me”.

-

The bedroom was cold and Sasha could tell that this wasn’t actually someone’s room. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the bathroom and the city lights that shone through the big windows.

Charlotte points to the bathroom. “You can get ready in there”.

Sasha nods and makes her way to the bathroom.

She makes quick work of unzipping her skintight black dress, shimmying out of it, folding it up carefully and placing it on the edge of the bath. She knows Charlotte wanted her to wear black lace underwear, so she keeps those on. She’s not sure if her Louboutin’s should stay on or not, but she’s learned that her clients love her in heels. She rummages through her purse and pops two Tic Tacs in her mouth, which she starts chewing as she makes her way back to the bedroom.

Sasha finds Charlotte on the bed – in a royal blue bra and matching boys’ cut panties.

“You look...”, Charlotte swallows first before continuing. “good”.

“Want me to join you?”, Sasha asks but does wait for a response. She saunters over to the bed and sits down near Charlotte’s feet. “What do you wanna do now?”, she croons, teasingly running a finger down Charlotte’s calf.

“That depends... Do you have any hard no’s?”

Sasha thinks for half a second. “I can do whatever you want... as long as it’s two consenting adult humans, I don’t have any issues”. She massages Charlotte’s arches. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it”, she whispers loud enough for Charlotte to hear.

The blonde gives a nod. “Kiss me”, she says confidently.

Sasha climbs across, straddles Charlotte by the waist and cups the woman’s face with her hands. She brings their mouths together, allowing her lips to touch Charlotte’s. It starts out slow and soft and Sasha can feel how tense Charlotte still is. But the longer they kiss, the more Charlotte eases into it. She bites down on Sasha’s plump bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen their kiss. Sasha parts her lips slowly and she feels Charlotte’s warm tongue slide in.

As Charlotte gains more confidence, her hands start exploring Sasha’s body. She loves how toned Sasha is – how she could almost feel all of her muscles move underneath her skin. She leans back from the kiss, but only because she needs to take a breath.

“You’re a good kisser”, Sasha says out of breath and slides off of Charlotte.

But Charlotte doesn’t need long to compose herself. She reaches out and gently massages one of Sasha’s breasts. “These are perfect size. They fit my hand just right”, she croaks softly, moving from one breast to the other. “Take off your bra”, she orders, eyes wicked with anticipation.

Sasha props herself up a little bit and reaches back to unhook her bra. Luckily she’s an expert by now and it doesn’t take three seconds for the garment to slip off her shoulders, throwing it on the floor beside the bed.

Charlotte sits up now, too. She traces her finger over Sasha’s perky nipples, before diving in and sucking on each nipple lazily.

Sasha has to admit it feels good. It felt good just being with a woman in general, because they always provided the best foreplay.

“Take off the thong”, Charlotte says once she’s done with Sasha’s breasts. The blue haired woman hooks her thumbs into her panties and removes the already damp underwear.

This time it’s Charlotte straddling Sasha. She places on hand on the woman’s toned stomach and with her other hand she brings all her hair over her one shoulder before leaning down to kiss Sasha some more.

-

Sasha glances over to Charlotte’s side of the bed. She catches the blonde woman’s chest falling and rising as she tries to get her breathing back under control. Her body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and small little beads of sweat rest by her temple and hairline. Sasha regards this as another successful night.

“What time is it?”, Sasha asks.

“It’s past midnight”, comes the response.

Sasha sits up in the bed and looks out the window. “I have to go”, she says to no one in particular.

“Do you have another... appointment?”, Charlotte asks carefully, rolling onto her side so she can look at Sasha.

Sasha shakes her head. “No, but my hotel’s like 30 minutes away and I’ve got an early flight in the morning”. She gets out of the bed and starts looking around for her underwear.

Once Sasha is dressed fully, she walks over to Charlotte’s side of the bed and clears her throat.

The older woman was lying face down into one of the continental pillows, covered with the white duvet. She hears Sasha and flips herself over. “Yeah?”, she asks, eyes narrow with sleep.

“The other half of my fee...” Sasha taps her foot on the floor.

“Oh. Right”. Charlotte sits up and retrieves her purse from the bedside drawer. She counts out the money and hands it over to Sasha, who decides not to check if it’s the right amount.

“Thanks”, she says as she puts the cash into her purse. “I’ll just see myself out... enjoy your sleep”. Sasha makes her way to the door without looking back. That is until she hears Charlotte call out her name.

“Yeah?”, she asks.

“Good night”, Charlotte says with a small smile.

**Part ii**

“What about this one?”, Zelina asks and hold up a bright sky-blue tunic. “This is totally you”.

Sasha’s eyes scans over the shirt. Zelina’s right – she loves it. A smile forms on her lips. “How do you know me so well?”

“Five years of solid friendship? You’re totally buying it”, Zelina says and shoves the shirt into her best friend’s hands. “See? I told you going out to shop is more fun than online shopping”.

Sasha shrugs. “I guess it’s nice doing normal stuff”.

Zelina browses through some more shirts hanging on the rack. “You mean other than escort stuff?”

Sasha is about to answer when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checks and sees it’s an Instagram notification. She knows it’s work.

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Hey... I’m in New York. Can we meet up tonight?_

Sash reads the direct message twice.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of Charlotte these last few days. Their rendezvous happened a fortnight ago, but she still had very vivid memories of the woman. Officially, she was on a break and had even stated on her site that she would not be available for the next two weeks. Charlotte had a lot of nerve reaching out to her now.

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Sorry, but I’m on vacation. Contact me in two weeks._

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I won’t be in the country two weeks from now._

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Maybe some other time then. Sorry, but if I break the rules for you, I have to break them for everyone._

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _It’s not like anyone’s gonna find out. If you say yes I’ll make it worth your while_

Sasha grins at her screen.

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Elaborate?_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I’ll give you whatever you want_

Sasha rolls her eyes. “Hey Zee, check this out”. She hands the phone over to the petite Latina.

Zelina’s eyes travel over the screen. “Hmm, dude’s really going all out”, she mumbles.

“Actually... she’s a... dudette”, Sasha says and bites her lip. “The one who flew me out to Vegas last month”.

Zelina’s eyes go wide. “Oeh, well now I have to see what she looks like”. She goes through Charlotte’s profile and nods approvingly. “Sash, she’s hot! And it looks like she’s really rich, too”.

“But we were gonna stay in and binge _Grace and Frankie_ ”, Sasha offers as she grabs the phone back. “And you know our rule: never ditch real life for a client”. She scrolls through Charlotte’s pictures.

“Uhm, we can watch the show tomorrow or any other day. This is good money, Sash, you could double your rates _and_ you get to hit that”, she says gesturing to the phone. “How many clients do you get who are actually your type?”

“Lots of women are using our services these days, you sexist”. Sasha pokes Zelina’s shoulder. “I just don’t know if I should go”.

“What’s wrong? Does she make you uncomfortable? Was the sex not good?”. Zelina asks with a look of concern on her face

Sasha shakes her head. “She’s fine... I mean, she wasn’t weird or anything. She was nice. And the sex was...” Sasha licks her lips and feels a small smile forming. “...good”.

“So go! Seriously – if you don’t I will”, the black haired woman says with a wink.

Sasha chuckles and decides that her mind is made up.

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Where and what time?_

-

The address Charlotte gave, leads Sasha to an apartment complex on the Upper East side. She hops out of the Uber and makes her way up the steps into the building.

Once she’s inside, she walks over to the front desk. “Hi, I’m a guest of Charlotte Flair’s”.

The receptionist gives a nod. “Miss Flair is expecting you. She’s up in the penthouse. Top floor”.

“Thanks”, Sasha says and makes her way to the elevator. When the doors open, she’s already in the penthouse, slightly startled, she steps out and looks around the apartment. It was beautifully decorated. Shades of light blue and lilac everywhere. This definitely looked like someone’s home. She finds Charlotte leaning with her back against one of the windows, talking over the phone.

“Can we get that sorted out before next week? I don’t want to go there with any loose ends. Yeah... I’m working on it. Listen, I gotta go.”. She laughs. “Alright, have a good night”. Once she hangs up, she looks across the room for the first time and smiles at Sasha.

“Hello”, she says and walks over to where the blue haired woman stood. “You look nice”, she says and leans in to place a kiss on Sasha’s cheek. It completely catches her off guard.

“Hi”, she says slightly confused. “You look nice as well”.

Charlotte was wearing black jeans, a nude pair of heels and a crisp white shirt that was tucked into her pants. Her hair was tied and somehow that made her look younger.

“This is just a work outfit. I haven’t had time to change yet. Come on, let me fix you a drink”. Charlotte nods over to the bar area adjacent to the kitchen. Sasha follows her lead.

“What will it be?”, Charlotte asks once she steps behind the counter.

“Whiskey, neat. Thanks”, Sasha makes herself comfortable on one of the high-rise chairs.

“Somebody’s not playing any games tonight”, Charlotte says with a raspy chuckle. She pours Sasha’s drink into the tumbler and fixes herself a gin and lemonade.

“Enjoy”, she says as she pushes the drink over to Sasha.

“Thank you”, Sasha says and awkwardly taps her fingers on the counter.

Charlotte takes a sip of her drink and peers over the glass, looking at the other woman. “I couldn’t leave the city without seeing you again”.

“You cut into some serious downtime of mine”, Sasha says sharply, taking a sip of her whiskey.

Charlotte pouts a little. “I promised you whatever you want – I feel like that’s a good deal”. She finishes her drink. “And besides, this’ll be like downtime”.

Sasha raises her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”.

“I don’t want to have sex. There’s a charity event that I have to attend, and I thought it would be nicer with a date”.

Sasha opens her mouth to speak, but Charlotte interrupts her.

“We don’t have to stay long. I just have to go shake hands with some people, listen to the keynote and pose for a few pictures”. She smiles. “Afterwards I’ll drop you off at your place”.

“I-I’m not exactly dressed for a fancy event”, Sasha notes, looking down at her short sequins number and black strappy heels.

“I figured that might be the case , so...”, Charlotte walks out from behind the bar. “I took the liberty of picking out some outfits I thought would look nice on you”. She signals to her bedroom. “Come check it out”.

Sasha follows Charlotte into the bedroom and sees a rack with dresses hanging from them.

“In Vegas I noticed how uncomfortable you were in that dress. I’m guessing you’re not much a dress girl, right?”, Charlotte asks.

Sasha grins. “Not really. This is what I would call _my_ work outfit”.

Charlotte smiles. “And that’s why I got you this”. She hands Sasha a hanger with a dark blue jacket and matching pants. “I think it’s your size... I hope it is”. She hands Sasha a black cropped shirt that looks more like a bra. “This is for underneath”, she says.

Sasha gives the clothes a once over.

“I’m gonna go hop in the shower”, Charlotte says with a wink. “Get dressed and pour yourself another drink. I won’t take long”.

-

Sasha checks herself out in the full-length mirror in Charlotte’s room. She liked the way the pants where kinda tight and how it left her ankles exposed. The top _definitely_ was just a fancy bra, but she put the jacket on and tied the one button it had and she had to admit, she liked the look.

As per Charlotte’s instructions, she goes to fix herself another drink. This time opting for strawberry flavoured vodka. She raids Charlotte’s wine fridge and cabinets, but it’s mostly empty. After a few minutes of snooping, she decides to wait for her date on one of the nice sofas. She plays with her glass, moving it from one hand to the other. Then she texts Zelina to tell her she’s at Charlotte’s and that she’s safe. Zelina replies with the thumbs up emoji and a little purple heart.

“Ready to go?”, Charlotte asks and it causes Sasha to look up. What she sees takes her breath away.

Charlotte is clad in a midnight blue gown that hugs her body just right. The dress has a slit that goes on forever and allows a glimpse of her perfect legs and thighs. Her make-up is minimal – a nude lip, a little blush and just enough eye shadow to make her green eyes pop even more than they already do. Her hair is still tied, but this time in a high ponytail.

Sasha bites down at her lip. “Yeah... I’m ready if you are”.

“Wait... two important things”, Charlotte says and holds a finger up. She walks back to her room and comes back holding a bright orange box with a white Nike swoosh on the lid. “These are for you. Am I right in saying you’re a size seven?”

Sasha nods.

Charlotte puts the box down in front of Sasha on her coffee table. Once the brown skinned girl opens it, Sasha smiles at the awestruck look on her face.

“Air Force Ones? This is my favourite sneaker”. Sasha takes the crisp white shoes from the box.

“I looked at some of your pictures and noticed you had a pair like these. But these are low-tops. Do you like them?”

Sasha nods. “I do. I also like the fact that I don’t have to wear high heels tonight”.

Charlotte lets out a little laugh. “Then I’m glad”.

Sasha kicks off her heels and puts the sneakers on. She ties the laces quickly and stands up. She does a small twirl for Charlotte. “Is this what you had in mind?”, she asks.

Charlotte nods. “Very much so. But there’s one more thing missing”. She steps behind Sasha and places a hand on her shoulder. Then she puts a necklace around Sasha’s elegant neck. The blue haired woman looks down at the diamond pendant.

“Miss Flair... I can’t...”

“This is a thank you gift. For coming out tonight even though you’re off work. I’ll still pay you, don’t worry”. She turns Sasha around slowly. “Please take it. It looks great on you”.

Sasha licks her lips and gives a quick nod. “Okay”.

“Now I’m ready to go”, Charlotte says with a smile. She places a small peck on Sasha’s cheek again. “Come on”.

-

“Do you want me to put on some music?”, asks. She glances over at Sasha in the passenger seat.

“Do you?”, Sasha asks.

“I mean, I like driving with the radio on”.

“Then turn it on... I don’t mind”.

Charlotte turns the stereo on and smiles when she hears what’s playing. “I love Taylor Swift”, she says.

Sasha quirks her eyebrow but says nothing.

“So Sasha… do you ever talk about yourself with clients?”, the blonde woman asks.

“No. I keep my private life private. Usually my clients respect that”.

“What if I wanted to know more about you?”, Charlotte challenges.

“Then you’re going to be left very disappointed, I’m afraid”, Sasha says and turns to look at Charlotte. “There are rules... and I won’t break any more for you”.

Charlotte nods. “I understand. I’m sorry, I won’t ask again”. She makes a left. “Oh, back at the penthouse you called me Miss Flair... Can you maybe just call me Charlotte?”

“Sure”, Sasha says and turns to look out the window.

-

Sasha enjoys the open bar and the fancy canapés. She doesn’t enjoy the constant handshaking she has to do or Charlotte referring to her as ‘her friend’. She thinks she might see some of her other clients there, but they must not be the charitable type.

“Having fun?”, Charlotte leans into her and asks.

“It’s not that bad”. Sasha finishes her champagne and before she can even complain, a waiter is there to take her empty glass and replace it with a full one. “What exactly _is_ your job?”, she asks.

Charlotte chuckles. “I work with charity organisations. I lobby, I raise funds, that sort of thing”.

“And for what charity is this event?”, Sasha asks, slightly slurring.

Charlotte gives a wry little smile. “Legalizing sex work”, she says and winks.

“Really?”, Sasha asks and looks around. “People care that much about sex workers’ rights?”

Charlotte nods. “Now come on; dance with me”.

Sasha shakes her head. “I can’t dance”.

Charlotte laughs. “Neither can I. We can look like fools together”.

Sasha stares into Charlotte’s green eyes for a good few seconds. “One dance”.

-

Sasha hums along to the Sia song playing on the radio. “Have you ever seen her face?”, she asks.

“Who’s face? Sia? Yeah... on a talk show once”, Charlotte says, eyes fixed on the road.

“I have to re-remember to Google her face when I get home”, Sasha says, drawing on the window.

“Hey Sasha, how much did you drink?”, Charlotte asks.

“Too much, if I’m being honest”, the blue haired woman says. “I don’t usually do that... But I am on vacay so...”

Charlotte turns the radio softer. “Where do you live? I’ll put it in the GPS”.

Sasha gives her address, but then quickly turns to Charlotte. “You’re not a creepy stalker, right? Cos now you know where I live”.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “I’m not a creepy stalker”.

“You just buy women, got it”, Sasha says and sniffs.

“I-I support sex workers by making use of their services. I don’t think that makes me weird or a bad person”, Charlotte says with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m not judging! I’m just saying... I find it strange why someone like you would need my services”.

“What do mean, someone like me?”, Charlotte questions.

Sasha shakes her head. “You look like a model, you’re charismatic, you’ve got money...”

“I’m not good with relationships. I’ve tried, but they’re not for me”. Charlotte makes a right. “This is just easier. I get what I want, you get what you want, no complications”.

Sasha nods. “Makes sense”. She turns the radio up again.

“What about you? Why are you a sex worker?”, Charlotte asks.

Sasha shrugs. “It’s what I’m good at. And I get _a lot_ of job satisfaction”, she says with a chuckle. Charlotte can’t help but laugh along with her.

They don’t talk for the rest of the ride back to Sasha’s condo. When the car finally stops, Charlotte turns to the woman in the passenger seat. “Is this it?”, she asks.

Sasha looks out of the window. “Yup. This is it”. She loosens her seatbelt. “Well, tonight was fun”.

“Remember when I told you you can have whatever you want?”, Charlotte asks. Sasha nods. “So what do you want?”

Sasha bites at her lower lip. “I want... to keep this outfit”.

Charlotte gives half a smile. “I was going to give it to you anyway. What else do you want?”

Sasha leans closer to Charlotte and strokes the woman’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Nothing”. She giggles and places a kiss on Charlotte’s nose. “G’night, Charlie”.

Charlotte is taken aback by the nickname. She swallows deep. “Good night”.

**Part iii**

Charlotte wasn’t paying attention to what Becky was saying, so she just nodded at appropriate times. Her mind was somewhere else. On a beach somewhere, with a cocktail in one hand and Vogue in the other. Maybe she’s not alone, maybe there’s a caramel skinned, toned girl with beautiful dimples with her.

“Are you even listening to me?”, Becky asks, snapping her fingers in front of Charlotte’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course”. Charlotte takes a sip of her cappuccino. “You were talking about...about clothes?”

“No I wasn’t”. Becky says with a sigh and runs her hand through her bright ginger hair. “What’s her name?”

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”, Charlotte feigns confusion.

“I know that longing look in your eyes. You’ve been lesbian thirst trapped. What’s her name?”

Charlotte sighs. “She’s just a girl I know. I asked her to go to that sex work charity thing with me last month”. Charlotte shakes her head. “I can’t stop thinking about her”.

“Now we’re getting somewhere”, Becky taps her fingers against the table top. “Is she hot?”

Charlotte bites her lip. “She’s a high nine, if you wanna be juvenile about it”.

“Nice”, Becky says, dipping her biscotti into her coffee. “Where did you meet her?”

Charlotte takes a few seconds to come up with an answer. “I slid into her DM’s”. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Very millennial”, Becky notes. “So what do you want? To fuck her or make her Mrs Flair?”

Charlotte chokes on her cappuccino. She wipes her mouth with a napkin. “I just want to sleep with her”, she says. And it’s not like she has any other choice when it comes to Sasha.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Text her, let her know you’re back in town”.

“I can’t. We have that business dinner with the French”.

“I can handle it on my own. Go and get it, man. I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well”.

“Really?”, Charlotte asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, I know the importance of getting laid by a hot girl. Plus if I do this for you, you’re gonna owe me and I might need you to do a similar solid for me at some point”. Becky beckons the waiter over. “Seriously, Char. Go ahead and text her”.

-

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I’m back in town – come over_

Sasha is taken aback by the message, but she smiles despite her initial surprise.

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Can’t. I’ve got other places to be._

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _You can come over when you’re done_

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _I might finish late_

**_CharlotteFlair_SB_ ** _I don’t mind_

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _It could be as late as 2 or 3_

**_CharlotteFlair_ ** _I’ll be waiting_

-

Sasha checks herself out in the elevator. She went back home after her appointment to take a shower and change her outfit. She was wearing the white sneakers Charlotte got her, black jeans and a tight-fitting black tank top. When the elevator opens, she immediately spots Charlotte. The woman was sitting on the sofa, typing on her laptop. She looks up and smiles at Sasha.

“Good evening”, Charlotte says and pats the empty space next to her. “Come sit”.

Sasha does as she is instructed. “How are you?”, she asks once she’s next to Charlotte

“I’m okay. You?” She closes the laptop and puts it down on the table.

“I’m fine”, Sasha says and offers a small smile. “I told you I was going to be late”.

“And I told you I’d wait”. Charlotte takes a sip from her water bottle. “How was your... appointment?”

“I can’t discuss my other clients with you”, Sasha dismisses.

Charlotte nods. “I get it. Sorry, I was just trying to... Nevermind. You want something to drink?”

“I’m good”, Sasha says and bounces her leg. “So what do you wanna do tonight?”

Charlotte sits back slightly and loosens the belt of her black silk robe. She lets it drop, revealing her nude body. “I want you to fuck me”. She smirks when she sees the surprised expression on Sasha’s face. “And afterwards I’ll return the favour”.

-

Charlotte throws her head back in ecstasy as Sasha’s tongue twirls around her most sensitive areas. And while her talented tongue is enough to send Charlotte into a tizzy, Sasha also uses her fingers.

“Fuck, Sasha”, Charlotte breathes out. “I’m so close”.

The blonde woman comes with a throaty yelp - body quivering underneath Sasha.

“That was... amazing”. Charlotte waits until Sasha is next to her. She leans over and kisses the younger woman, tasting herself on Sasha’s lips. “Fuck, you got a lot of stamina”.

Sasha shrugs. “Told you – this is what I’m good at”.

Charlotte leans over and tucks a strand of Sasha’s hair behind her ear. “You’re so pretty”, she says dreamily.

“Thanks”, Sasha says and sits up. “But I have to go. It’s almost five”.

“Or you could stay... you haven’t slept at all tonight”, Charlotte says, still stroking Sasha’s hair.

“Charlotte, I don’t stay over. Ever”. She gets up from the bed and starts picking up her clothes.

“I’ll pay you double if you just take a nap. It doesn’t even have to be in here. I have a guest room with her a really nice bed”. Charlotte sits up and watches as Sasha puts on her panties and jeans. “I’d just feel a whole lot better if I knew you got some rest”.

Sasha mauls it over in head. She _was_ very tired. She was also hungry and in need of a shower.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stay. I need to go, hop in a shower and eat something”.

“You can do all of those things here”. Charlotte gets out of bed, covering herself with one of the sheets. “Go take a shower and I’ll fix you some breakfast”.

“But I don’t –”

“Don’t be stubborn”. Charlotte points to the bathroom. “Go”.

-

When Sasha steps out of the shower she covers herself with one of Charlotte’s towels. She walks into the bedroom and sees Charlotte set out some clothes for her. Black Adidas sweats and a white t-shirt. She puts the clothes on and makes her way to the living room area. She finds Charlotte on the sofa, flipping through the channels.

“I made breakfast”, she lifts up the plate of pancakes so Sasha can see it.

Sasha pads her way over and sits down next to Charlotte. She decides against using a knife and fork and just folds the pancake in half before taking a big bite of it.

“You want some more syrup?”, Charlotte asks with a smile on her face.

Sasha shakes her head. “I’m good”, she says with a mouth full of food.

“That’s not very attractive, you know”, Charlotte says with a chuckle.

“I’m not working right now”, Sasha retorts and bites into another pancake.

“Finish up and go to bed”, Charlotte says and gets up from the sofa. “I have an early morning meeting. I’ll be back by ten. I’ll take you home when I come back”.

Sasha wants to protest, but she just nods.

-

When Charlotte returns from her meeting, she quietly makes her way to the guest room to check on Sasha, who was still sleeping soundly. Charlotte goes back to the living room and starts on her latest proposal for work. Half an hour later Sasha emerges from the bedroom. She plops down on the sofa across from Charlotte.

“How’d you sleep?”, Charlotte asks, not looking up from the laptop.

Sasha stretches. “It was alright”.

“Wanna go get food?”, Charlotte asks, putting her laptop down.

“I wanna go home”, Sasha says and crosses her arms. “Zelina’s probably worried about me”.

Charlotte pulls her face in a frown. “Your girlfriend?”.

“No. She’s my best friend, roommate and colleague”.

Charlotte gives a nod. “Well, go grab your stuff so we can go”.

-

The ride to Sasha’s is quiet. The radio was on and playing softly. Charlotte keeps her eyes focused on the road and Sasha is busy on her phone.

“I’m leaving again. Tonight. I’m gonna be in L.A for a few weeks”. Charlotte looks to Sasha to gauge her reaction, but she has none.

“I’m also travelling this week”, the younger woman says casually.

“Really? Where to?”, Charlotte probes.

“I can’t tell you”. Sasha plays with the hem of her shirt. “It’s for work”.

Charlotte sighs audibly. “I’ll message you when I’m back. Maybe we can have a repeat of last night”.

“Yeah... maybe”, Sasha responds.

**Part iv**

Sasha assesses the damage in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. He hadn’t meant to, but her client elbowed her face and now her eye was starting to swell up. The skin around it had started discolouring, too.

“Hey... I brought ice”, he says and hands Sasha a blue ice pack. “I’m really sorry”, he offers sincerely.

Sasha holds the ice pack against her eye. “It’s okay Sami, it was an accident”. She smiles and sets the pack down. “Do you wanna continue?”, she asks, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him along his jaw.

“Definitely”, he whispers.

“Then come on, daddy”. Sasha jumps into his arms. “Let’s go”.

-

When Sasha comes back from the gym, she notices all the notifications she had from her Instagram. She knew this would happen when decided to shut down her site while nursing her eye. Naturally everyone flocked over to her professional account to reach her.

She scrolled through the messages of clients asking where she was and why her site couldn’t be reached. Then she spots Charlotte’s handle. She had sent three messages.

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Hey. Are you okay? Why is your site down?_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _It’s been two days..._

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Sasha??_

Sasha’s mouth quirks up in a smile.

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _I’m fine. Just taking a break_

When she doesn’t immediately get a response, she decides to hop in a shower and get ready for the day. After the shower, a breakfast smoothie and an hour of _Sailor Moon_ , Sasha checks her messages again.

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I was worried about you_

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Don’t worry_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Can we hang out today?_

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _I’m not available_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I’m only in town for one night... please?_

**_TheBoss_SB_ ** _Is nine’o clock okay?_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Perfect._

-

Sasha stood in the elevator, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. She was wearing the sneakers Charlotte gave her, black jeans and a white t-shirt. She figured Charlotte her in clothes like that. Her hair was washed and smelled nice, but what was most important was that it covered half her face so the black eye would be less visible. She also put on some concealer.

When the elevator doors open, she sees Charlotte by the bar, busy pouring drinks. She walks over, awkwardly swinging her arms back and forth.

“Hey Charlotte”, she says casually and sits on one of the stools.

“Hey. I thought you might like a little welcome drink so...” Charlotte looks up and smiles at Sasha. “I’m fixing you my special potion”, she places the glass in front of the shorter. “Gin, lemonade, lime juice and vodka”.

“Yikes”, Sasha says and takes a sip. “Wow, this is actually really good”.

Charlotte is about to take a sip as well, but instead she leans over the countertop and reaches out move Sasha’s hair from her face.

“Charlotte, don’t”, Sasha weakly protests.

“What happened?”, Charlotte asks sternly as she inspects Sasha’s black eye.

“It was an accident”.

The blonde woman steps from behind the counter. She tilts Sasha’s head upwards. “Was it one of your clients?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t mean it. His elbow hit me while we were... Seriously, it’s not a big deal”. Sasha pushes Charlotte away. “Never said this job didn’t come with safety hazards”, she jokes and takes another sip from the drink.

Charlotte takes her glass and walks over to the sofa. Sasha isn’t sure if she’s suppose to join the other woman, but she follows and goes to sit down next to Charlotte.

“How was Los Angeles?”, Sasha asks, rubbing Charlotte’s shoulder.

“It was fine”, the blonde woman says dismissively.

“What’s wrong? Why are you upset?”, Sasha asks, placing a hand on Charlotte’s thigh.

Charlotte just shoots her a wicked look.

“Oh come on, Charlotte. I came all this way for you. If this is because I have a black eye, I’m sorry... but you wanted me to come. My site was off because I didn’t want any of my clients to see me like this”. She slumps down on the sofa and drinks half of the cocktail.

“I don’t like thinking of you with other people. That black eye is a reminder that you’re... never really safe”.

“I knew the risks going into this, Charlotte. And like I said, it was an accident”.

Charlotte turns to face Sasha. “Does it hurt?”

Sasha gives a lopsided smile. “No, it’s not that bad”. She draws circles on Charlotte’s back. “Do you still wanna do me?”, she asks.

Charlotte stares at her pensively. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you, Sasha”. She leans across and gives Sasha a deep and long kiss. She missed her – this kiss was evidence of that. After she pulls away she smiles. “Let’s go get something to eat”, she suggests.

“Can we get Chinese?”, Sasha asks cheerily.

“Whatever you want”, Charlotte replies with a smile.

-

Charlotte lives just a block away from a really nice Chinese restaurant. They order their food and a few minutes later it arrives, freshly made and looking delicious.

“So are you gonna tell me about L.A or not?”, Sasha asks before taking a bite of her orange chicken.

Charlotte first takes a sip of white wine. “It was alright. My business partner and I had to go to a lot of boring meetings, but we managed to get some big companies on board”. She pours more wine into both their glasses. “We’re trying to fund an HIV research project in South Africa”.

“That’s so cool – like, the stuff you do. It really helps people”, Sasha says. “You’re like...a real life superhero”.

Charlotte can’t help but blush. “I’m not really”.

Sasha shakes her head in the negative. “You’re Captain Marvel, but hotter”.

Charlotte stifles a laugh. “Are you only saying that because I’m paying you?”, she asks and takes another sip of wine.

“Yes”, Sasha answers and laughs when she sees Charlotte’s smile disappear from her face. “I’m also trying to make you feel better. That’s a big part of my job... In a lot of ways I’m like a therapist”.

Charlotte just rolls her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, she clears her throat. Sasha looks directly into her eyes.

“What’s up? You wanna go home?”, the younger woman asks.

“No... I just... I wanted to propose something, but I don’t know if you’ll say yes”. Charlotte finishes the contents of her glass.

“It would depend on what you’re proposing”, Sasha says and crosses her arms on the table.

“I’m going away on a trip and I want you to come with me”, Charlotte says coolly.

Sasha gives a slow nod. “Why would I go with you?”

“Because I want a travel companion”, Charlotte says and bites at her lip. “And because I want to have sex with you”.

“Where are you going?”, Sasha asks, leaning forward and staring straight into Charlotte’s eyes.

“Cape Town, South Africa”. Charlotte reclines in her seat. “I heard it’s beautiful there this time of year. Gorgeous beaches, majestic mountains, vibrant people and the food is amazing”.

“How long will you be there? In South Africa?”

“A week. Leave next Sunday, fly back the following Sunday”.

“And you’ll be going to lots of meetings and business dinners while I do what?”

“You can see the sights or go shopping. And I won’t always be busy – I’ll be able to spend all the afternoons with you”. Charlotte takes a sip from her glass. “I’ll have a few business dinners in the evenings, but I’ll spend all my late nights with you”.

Sasha scratches the back of her neck. “How much am I gonna get paid for this?”, she asks.

“How does $10 000 sound?”

Sasha raises an eyebrow. She could make that in three appointments with the right clients, but it was still a tempting offer. “Okay... I’ll go with you”.

Charlotte’s eyebrows quirk up in surprise. “Yeah?”

“A week in Cape Town doesn’t sound too bad”.

“And the fact that you’ll be spending a week with me didn’t sway you?”, Charlotte teases.

“Maybe a bit”, Sasha says casually, grinning at the woman seated across the table from her.

-

Charlotte doesn’t know why, but someone the sex is even better that night. Sasha makes her come three times. Now she watches as the caramel skinned woman puts her panties and jeans back on. She has to jump into the tight jeans, causing her breasts to wiggle a little. Charlotte licks her lips at the thought of Sasha’s nipples in her mouth just a few minutes ago.

“Do you do strip teases?”, Charlotte asks, covering herself with one of the sheets.

“No one’s ever asked me to, but I probably could. I’m not a good dancer though, I’d look like a three-legged giraffe trying to dance and simultaneously take off my clothes”. She puts on her bra next and then her shirt.

“Seriously though... tell me more about you”.

“You know the rules, Charlotte. I don’t discuss my personal life with clients”. She runs her hand through her hair.

“Just tell me one little thing and then you never have to tell me anything ever again”, Charlotte offers.

“Okay, jeez... I like anime”.

“What’s your favourite?”

“Nope, can’t tell you any more than that”.

“Please?”

“My Uber’s outside... I gotta go”, Sasha says. “I’ll be waiting for you in the DMs”, she says and gives Charlotte a wink.

“Be safe!”, Charlotte calls out after her, but there is no response.

**Part v**

Charlotte told Sasha what kind of clothes to pack. It threw the blue haired woman off guard at first, but then she remembered that Charlotte was still a client, even though she sometimes treated her differently. Charlotte wanted her to pack what she would normally wear. She also told her that all her underwear had to be black lace.

“And you’re sure she’s legit? She’s not gonna do anything weird?”, Zelina asks as she hugs Sasha goodbye.

“She’s harmless... and even if she wasn’t, I gave you all her details. If anything happens – she’s the prime suspect”. Sasha gives her best friend a kiss on the cheek. “But nothing’s gonna happen because she’s as innocent as a baby deer. I swear, she basically cries every time she comes”.

Zelina laughs and shoves Sasha gently. “Get out of here, your girlfriend is waiting”.

“She is not my girlfriend”. Sasha gives Zelina another kiss on the cheek. “Be safe, okay?”

“I will – love ya, Sash”.

Sasha picks up her carry-on and walks towards the car. She opens the door and slides in next to Charlotte in the backseat. “Sorry about that – just had to say bye to my best friend”.

“No worries”, Charlotte says, a faint smile ghosting her lips.

The Uber driver starts the car.

“Did you pack as I instructed?”, Charlotte asks casually whilst looking through her emails on her phone.

“I did”.

“Good”.

-

Sasha has flown business class before. Her clients came from all walks of life, but the majority of them had a lot of money. She had become accustomed the finer things in life – but flying with Charlotte Flair was different.

She didn’t feel like arm candy. She didn’t get any of the nasty glares she normally got from the air hostesses when she was with an older man, having to laugh at his crude jokes. It was just different with Charlotte. She felt like an equal even though she knew she wasn’t.

“Are you okay?”, Charlotte asks as she takes her earphones out.

“Yeah... I was just thinking, that’s all”.

Charlotte nudges Sasha with her shoulder. “Thinking about?”, she asks teasingly.

Sasha rolls her eyes. “Not _that_ ”, she shouts in a whisper. “I’m thinking about other things – normal things”.

Charlotte smiles. “Normal things like?”, she places her hand gently on Sasha’s thigh.

Sasha shoots Charlotte and annoyed look. “Can’t say – they’re my private and personal thoughts. If I told you then they wouldn’t be private and personal anymore”.

Charlotte nods. “Then don’t tell me – I’ll guess”. She leans in closer and places a kiss on Sasha’s jawline. “Are you thinking about how much you’re gonna miss your best friend?”

Sasha shakes her head.

“Are you thinking about how you’re gonna spend all my money on shoes?”

“You’ll never guess right”, Sasha says and crosses her arms. “I’m like, the most enigmatic person ever”.

Charlotte stifles a laugh. “You’re not that hard to figure out, Sasha”.

“Oh really?”, the blue haired woman worries her lip between her teeth before saying, “You don’t even know my real name”.

Charlotte tilts her head to the side a bit. “Yes I do. Sasha Banks? Isn’t it?”

“You think I would use my real name in the line of work I’m in?”, Sasha hits back and gives a wicked grin.

Charlotte’s expression gives away how taken aback she is. She shifts back into her own seat.

“What’s the matter Charlie? Cat got your tongue?”, Sasha teases as she reinserts her earphones.

“You’re messing with me, right?”, Charlotte asks.

“Of course”, Sasha says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Why were you so worried?”

Charlotte gestures vaguely. “I wasn’t worried... I just... Nevermind, it doesn’t matter”.

Sasha nods and goes back to listening to watching a movie.

-

“We’re gonna have breakfast with my friend Becky tomorrow”, Charlotte says after she’s pours herself and Sasha whiskey. She goes to sit on the black sofa. “She doesn’t know you’re a sex worker – I told her you were a girl I see from time to time”.

Sasha nods. “That sounds like sex worker to me”, she says and takes a sip of the liquor.

“No, not like that. I meant...” Charlotte isn’t sure what she meant. She just told Becky she casually hooks up with Sasha from time to time. As if they were friends with benefits. “I told her we have casual sex and that we’re not dating. That’s not exactly untrue”.

Sasha finishes her drink. “Why didn’t you just tell her the truth?”

“Because the truth is complicated”

“It really isn’t”. Sasha sits down next to Charlotte. “You pay me and I have sex with you. What’s complicated about that explanation?”

Charlotte shakes her head in the negative. “It’s just better if she doesn’t know”.

“Why? Is she a narc? An asshole?”

“No... she’s... she’d just tease me a lot. She thinks she’s funny – she isn’t”. Charlotte takes another sip. “But she won’t rat you out or anything. She’s cool”.

“Sounds like an interesting lady”, Sasha notes. “I’m gonna go take a shower”.

Charlotte nods. “And since it’s we’re both drained from the long flight and the cab ride here, I think we should maybe not have sex tonight”.

“I get paid either way”, Sasha says with a shrug. She walks over to towards the bathroom, turns and looks over her shoulder and says, “I still would have done it if you wanted to though”.

-

Sasha lays on her back. Then on her side. Then she switches sides. She settles on her back again, only to shift over on her side.

“What the hell, Sasha?”, Charlotte asks sleepily. She pulls the duvet closer to her chest. “What’s wrong?”

Sasha sighs. “It’s weird sleeping next to someone. Why didn’t you get a room with two beds?”

“Because we’re not at summer camp?”, Charlotte yawns. “I honestly didn’t think you’d have such an issue with sharing a bed”.

Sasha shifts to her left side again, dragging the covers off of Charlotte

“Seriously?! I’m trying to get some rest here”, Charlotte says with a slightly raised voice. She grabs the covers back to her side. “Please just pick a side and stick to it”, she begs as she lays her head back down on the pillow.

Sasha mumbles underneath her breath, but settles on laying right side, looking at the back of Charlotte’s head. “Charlie?”, she all but whispers.

“Yesss, Sasha?”, Charlotte hisses.

“Can I move one more time?”

This time Charlotte is the one to turn. She faces Sasha as she sits up in the bed. “We just spent an hour in traffic after several hours on a plane. All I want to do is sleep. That’s it. If you’re telling me right now, that you cannot make it through the night without tossing and turning a million times, I’m just gonna go sleep over there on the couch”. The blonde woman takes a deep breath. “So? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“I’m... fuck, I’m sorry, okay? I just haven’t shared a bed with anyone in this context for a long time”.

Charlotte wipes the sleep from her eyes. “What about a girlfriend or boyfriend?”, she asks, anger having subsided.

“My last girlfriend was four years ago”, Sasha admits. She awkwardly taps her fingertips against the duvet.

Charlotte’s face goes soft and she moves closer to Sasha. “What if I held you? That way you don’t have to shift around as much and we’d both get enough of the covers?”

Sasha raises an eyebrow. “You mean like...cuddle?”

“That way you don’t move around as much”, Charlotte suggests nonchalantly. “Plus, it’ll keep us warm”.

“Well aren’t you smooth?”, Sasha says with a smile and tucks a strand of Charlotte’s hair behind her ear.

For a brief second she forgets what she is and what Charlotte is to her. The gesture feels so intimate – so out of place. She quickly pulls her hand back, but she’s too late. Charlotte already caught on. She knows Sasha did something she shouldn’t have – knows this was different to all the other times Sasha has touched her. Charlotte stares down at Sasha’s lips. She leans in and they’re about to kiss, but the younger retreats.

“If you think cuddling is gonna help then maybe we should try it”, Sasha says and snuggles up closer to Charlotte. The blonde works her one arm underneath Sasha’s torso and drapes the other arm over her flat stomach.

“Is this good?”, Charlotte asks, voice even raspier than usual.

“Yeah... It’s good”, Sasha says softly.

-

Sasha wakes up in Charlotte’s arms. The other woman was still fast asleep, so she settles herself again and closes her eyes, trying to doze off again.

After twenty or so minutes, Sasha is woken up by Charlotte’s body shifting next to hers. She turns over and sees Charlotte trying to make her way out of bed.

“Hey”, she all but whispers.

“Shit, did I wake you? I was trying hard not to, I’m sorry”, Charlotte says and pulls an apologetic face.

Sasha chuckles. “It’s fine. I was gonna get up anyway”.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom and then hop in the shower... wanna join me?”, Charlotte asks.

Sasha runs her hand through her messy bed hair. “Yeah – sure”.

Charlotte gives a fleeting smile. “We have to be quick though, cos we’re meeting Becky for breakfast at eight”.

Sasha reaches for her phone to check the time. It was six-thirty. “We have enough time”, she says and falls back into bed.

-

“So do I get like, a cool backstory?”, Sasha asks as they walk to the cafe where they’re supposed to meet Charlotte’s friend and business partner.

“What do you mean?”, Charlotte asks.

“Since your friend doesn’t know I’m a sex worker... Do I get to have a cool fake job?”

Charlotte glances over at Sasha with an exasperated look on her face. “I told her you’re a stylist and personal shopper and that you’ve got rich parents. That would explain why you don’t have a real job and why you can just jet off with me whenever you want”.

“Smart”.

“Just... be yourself. She’s great – she won’t ask a lot of questions”.

Sasha smirks. “If she’s so great, why aren’t you dating _her_?”

“What makes you think she’s into women?”, Charlotte asks.

“Well”, Sasha leans in closer to Charlotte. “If that’s her over there, I can bet a thousand bucks she’s into women”. Sasha winks and nods in the direction where Becky is sitting, busy tying on her Macbook.

“Shut up”, Charlotte says with a smile.

“Hey, right on time”, Becky says and closes her laptop. “Good morning”. She gets up to hug Charlotte, then hold a hand out towards Sasha. The younger woman shakes it duly. “Becky Lynch, nice to meet you”.

“Sasha Banks... and likewise”, Sasha says. She sits down next to Charlotte

“D’you have a nice flight?”, the ginger haired woman asks.

“It was alright”, Charlotte notes and starts going through the menu. “What do you guys feel like having?”, she asks.

“God, I would kill for an eggs Benedict right now”, Becky says. “But, I’m vegan again”.

“Again? Really?”, Charlotte asks, still looking through the menu.

“Yeah... you know me – I can never stick to one diet”. Becky drinks some coffee. “So Sasha, Charlotte tells me you’re a stylist”

Sasha nods. “Yeah... I am”.

Becky smirks. “You know, I asked Char here how hot you were and she totally lied to me. You’re way hotter than a nine”.

Sasha looks to Charlotte, who was busy giving Becky a death stare. “That does sound like Char, always underpricing me”, Sasha jokes and gives Charlotte a peck on the cheek to calm her down.

“And that’s not what I said. I said high nine”, the blonde adds, looking over at Sasha, who was smiling from ear to ear.

They all order breakfast and have a casual conversation while waiting for their food. Charlotte and Becky mostly talk about work, but sometimes include Sasha in the conversation by asking her what she makes of their ideas of what her thoughts were on some of the causes they raise money for.

“What I don’t get is how you guys make your money”, Sasha asks and takes a bite of her toast.

Becky laughs. “Well, we get paid by our bosses. And they get paid by our sponsors. Some months are slow... when we don’t pull any new clients, we don’t get paid either. Other times we bring in a lot of clients and the commissions are nice. It’s a real gamble though”.

Sasha nods. “I get it”, she says knowingly.

“But these days we’re doing alright, aren’t we Char?”

“Yeah, we are”, Charlotte notes absentmindedly.

“So what are you gonna do after this, Sasha? Char and I have a string of meetings we need to get to”. Becky drinks the last of her third cup of coffee.

“I’m not sure... I definitely wanna take some cool pictures so that I can make my best friend jealous”, Sasha chuckles. “And maybe I’ll go sneaker shopping”.

“That sounds fun”, Becky says with a sigh. “But don’t worry. By ten o clock tonight, this one is all yours” she says gesturing to Charlotte.

“Just make sure she has enough stamina left for me by the end of the night”, Sasha jokes and smirks when she sees how red Charlotte was turning.

-

“Is it cold?”

“It’s September, Zee, it’s spring here and the weather is lovely. Windy, but lovely.

“And what’s Charlotte like? She treating you well?”

Sasha chuckles and clears her throat. “Yes mom, she’s been the perfect lady. She hasn’t tried anything nasty with me”, she says in a terrible Southern accent.

“I’m serious, you little shit! How has she been?”

Sasha shrugs audibly. “She’s been good. We had shower sex this morning and then we went out for breakfast. I got to meet her best friend and business partner. It was fun”.

“But now you’re alone in a hotel room?”

“Well, that’s not really Charlotte’s fault. We both knew she had to work on this trip. She just wanted company and honestly, I think that’s all she really wants”. Sasha takes a sip of whiskey. “She’s like a little baby bird in a lot of ways. I think she needs someone to nurture her”.

“And _you’re_ that someone?”, Zelina questions.

“No... Well, right now I am. Sometimes I feel like I’m her practice girlfriend – someone she does all these things with to see what it would be like if she went out and got a real girlfriend. That’s why she asks me to be her date to things and to travel with her”.

“Well, that may be true or...” Zelina sighs. “Or she might really like you, Sash. What if Charlotte is in love with you?”

Sasha stifles a laugh and shakes her head even though she knows Zelina can’t see her. “She’s not in love with me. She doesn’t even know me. If she has any feelings towards me they’re based on lust and not love”.

“I’m just saying – she’s introducing you to her friends, she’s giving you thoughtful gifts... It just seems like she cares about you a lot. Maybe too much”.

“Okay, would you stop freaking me out? Charlotte is not in love with me! Listen, she’s probably on her way back – I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, love ya, Sash”.

“Love you, too”.

Sasha hangs up and goes to the bathroom. She washes her face and applies night cream. Then she goes and pours herself another drink. She turns on soft music and waits for Charlotte on the sofa. After half an hour and no sign of her, she checks her phone and finds a message.

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Can’t believe I don’t have your real number... anyway, we ended up in Hermanus which is a couple hours out of Cape Town and it’s too late to drive back. I’ll be back in CT tmrw. Bed’s all yours. Sleep tight and sorry x_

Sasha feels a weird sensation in her chest, but decides it’s the whiskey. She goes to bed and spends a good hour rolling around, unable to sleep.

-

Sasha wakes up early the next morning and takes a long shower, remembering her shower from the day before and how Charlotte slammed her against the wall and trailed her wet body with kisses.

Sasha gets dressed and decides to wander the streets, looking for a place to get breakfast. She settles on a busy cafe and orders a coffee while staring out the window at the people walking by. She checks her phone but there’s no news from Charlotte. For some reason Sasha’s upset – she expected a message from Charlotte at least. Now she’s literally on her own in a foreign country and she just can’t shake the feeling of rejection.

Half an hour later Sasha’s back in the hotel room, checking through her Instagram notifications. A few clients have asked where she is and why she was unavailable. She’s just about to hit ‘back’, when a new message pops up.

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _On my way, will probably be there in an hour_

The blue haired woman rolls her eyes and decides against messaging back. She watches _Sky News_ and dozes off after a few minutes.

Almost an hour later, Charlotte unlocks the door and to her surprise, finds Sasha sleeping on the couch. She smiles at the slumbering woman, walks to the bed and throws one of the blankets over Sasha. Charlotte then goes to take a shower and then climbs into bed.

Sasha is woken up by the creaking of the bed. She lifts her head and sees Charlotte. “You’re back”, she says, but it almost sounds like a question.

“Didn’t you get my message? I said I’d be here in an hour”. Charlotte uses a band to tie her hair. “I didn’t think you’d be sleeping when I got here”.

Sasha sits up, holding the blanket close to her chest. “I woke up really early”.

“You could come to bed...”, Charlotte says and perks up at the mere thought of it.

Sasha gives a nod.

“A little more enthusiasm would be nice”, Charlotte jokes and removes the covers so Sasha can get into bed.

“Sorry”, Sasha mumbles as she gets in the bed. “I can’t believe you left me alone on like, our first night here”.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow and turns to face Sasha. “Are you upset ‘cos I didn’t come home last night?”, she asks.

Sasha shrugs. “It was a pretty dick move”.

“It just happened. It was work. It’s not like I left you here to go party”. Charlotte pinches the bridge of her nose. “But I am sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you”. She puts her arm around Sasha’s shoulder. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah... sorry”, Sasha says and shakes her head. “I was overreacting”. She leans in and kisses Charlotte softly. “I promise I’ll be good from now on”. She kisses Charlotte’s lips again, this time pulling the blonde closer by her t-shirt. “I wanna be a good girl for you”.

Charlotte hums and keeps kissing Sasha. She pulls her down onto the bed and makes quick work of straddling her. “You wanna be a good girl? You wanna be _my_ good girl?” Charlotte presses soft kisses along Sasha’s jaw and neck.

“Yes. I wanna be yours, Charlotte”.

Sasha lifts Charlotte’s nightshirt, wordlessly asking her to take it off. She obliges and soon she’s naked from the waist up and Sasha can’t help but enjoy the view.

Charlotte takes Sasha’s hand in hers and puts it on her chest. Sasha’s hand skilfully kneads Charlotte’s breast. Charlotte leans down again to kiss Sasha. The blue haired woman reaches down and takes her own shirt off. She’s thankful that the bra hooks in front and she quickly gets rid of that.

Charlotte makes Sasha come three times. She kisses her way up to Sasha’s flat stomach once she’s done between her legs. She settles next to the younger woman. “That was nice, right?”

Sasha hums in agreement.

“How would you rate me? In bed, I mean”, Charlotte asks and places a soft peck on Sasha’s clavicle.

“Hmm”, Sasha closes her eyes and worries her bottom lip in between her teeth. “I’d say... a high nine”. She opens her eyes and glances over at Charlotte. “Since that’s what you gave me”.

“Can we just forget I said that? I didn’t mean it like that anyway”. She kisses Sasha’s neck.

“It’s okay, Charlotte. I know I’m not like, beautiful or anything”. Sasha gives a lopsided smile.

Charlotte frowns and pulls Sasha closer to her. “Are you kidding? Sasha, you’re so fucking pretty... You’ve got a smile that can light up any room”. She kisses Sasha on the cheek. “Your body is banging and...” she gives the younger woman a peck on her lips. “...when I look into your eyes”, she pauses, “It’s like you’re the only thing that could ever matter to me”.

Sasha swallows down the lump that had formed in her throat. “Charlotte I...”

“I know, I know”. Charlotte smiles and rolls away from Sasha. “I’m just your client – don’t worry. I didn’t catch feelings”, she says with a chuckle.

-

“How’s Sasha?”, Becky asks as she and Charlotte climbs the spiral staircase. They were on their way to meet with a potential benefactor whose office was situated in the city centre.

“She’s fine. Why?”, Charlotte asks and looks over to her Irish friend.

“I was just asking!”, Becky says and raises her hands in defence. “I like her – I think she’s cute”. The ginger woman chuckles. “But don’t worry – it’s pretty obvious you’re in love with her. I won’t steal your girl”.

Charlotte scoffs. “I am not in love with Sasha. We’re just having fun”. She doesn’t know if she’s trying to convince Becky or herself.

“Well, I’ve known you for six years and I’ve never seen you like this”.

“Like what?”

“Oh come on, Char. You’re always smiling and humming. And I swear the other day in that meeting, you were scribbling Sasha’s name in your notebook like a fucking love-struck tween”.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “None of that is true. What I have with Sasha is fun and all, but there’s definitely an expiration date to it”.

-

“Are you afraid of heights?”, Sasha asks as she looks over at Charlotte.

“No, not at all”.

“Then why are you so quiet?”

“I just have a lot of things on my mind”. Charlotte offers a smile. “But don’t let that distract you from this incredible view”. They were riding the famous cable cars up to Table Mountain. In the distance the ocean lay beautiful and blue and the hue matches that of the spring sky.

“Yeah, this is something else”, Sasha says and sighs. She looks over at Charlotte again and smiles. “You look so pretty in this light”. She reaches in her pocket for her phone.

“What are you doing?”, Charlotte asks with a chuckle in her voice.

Sasha lifts her phone up. “I wanna remember you like this”, she simply says. She takes a couple of pictures and smiles triumphantly as she looks through them. Then she places her head on Charlotte’s shoulder and takes another picture of them.

“A selfie? Really?”, Charlotte asks with a grin.

“Yeah, don’t be so uptight about it”, Sasha admonishes innocently.

“Do you take selfies with all your clients?”, Charlotte asks cautiously. She isn’t sure if it’s something Sasha wants to talk about, but she has to know – even if it’s just to put her mind at ease.

“No”, the answer comes curtly.

The rest of the cable ride up to Table Mountain was done in silence. Once they finally get to the restaurant for lunch, they start talking again. Sasha wants to know about the work Charlotte is doing in South Africa and the blonde is always happy to talk about her job since she loves it so much.

“I’m actually interested in this kind of stuff, too”, Sasha notes and takes a sip of ice-tea.

“Doing fundraising work?”

“Kinda. I wanna advocate for the decrim of sex work back in the States”, the younger woman says. “I’ve been doing a lot of reading and I’m just like, trying to educate myself”.

Charlotte’s expression goes from quizzical to relaxed. She offers a supportive smile. “That’s great, Sasha. The sex work industry could always use more voices to advocate for the rights of sex workers”.

“You don’t think it’s stupid?”, Sasha asks cautiously.

“No! Of course not”, Charlotte says quickly. “If that’s what you want to do, I would fully support it”.

Sasha, for reasons unbeknownst to her, gives a relieved sigh.

The rest of their day goes by without a hitch – going to the aquarium, shopping at the waterfront and a hike through the fynbos trails, taking in the beautiful, indigenous flowers of the land. Sasha takes pictures of everything. Sometimes she just wants to take pictures of Charlotte laughing or smiling or crouching down to get a better look at the flowers.

When the sky changes from blue to a deep orange with shade of gold threatening to break through the misty blue, they’re back in their hotel room. Sasha leaning by the window with a cup of tea in hand. This country had the best tea ever, she remembers telling Charlotte back at the restaurant.

Charlotte was working on a proposal, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Sasha decides to make Charlotte a cup as well, placing it on the bedside table for the blonde.

Charlotte looks up and smiles. “Thank you”, she says. “I just need to finish this report. I’ll be done in…” she checks the time on her phone. “…an hour”.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re here for work”.

“Mm”, Charlotte says and takes Sasha’s hand in hers. She places a soft kiss on the shorter woman’s hand. “You’re perfect”.

-

Charlotte shifts into bed, propping her head up and her palm and looking over at the tan woman next to her. “It’s our last night in Cape Town”, she says, a smile adorning her already beautiful features.

“I know”, Sasha says coolly. “It’s been great”.

“I’m glad I brought you with me. I usually hate business trips, but it was nice having you here”. Charlotte uses her free hand to play with a lock of Sasha’s hair.

Sasha grabs hold of Charlotte’s hand and locks their fingers together. “You’re a really good person, Charlotte”, she says earnestly.

Charlotte’s bright green eyes light up and she leans in closer. “You are, too”.

They have sex after that. But it’s different – tender; loving almost. Sasha trails her fingers down Charlotte’s lower back as the blonde woman straddles her face. Charlotte arches her back slightly so Sasha has more access, more places for tongue to explore.

“Good god”, Charlotte hisses. She grabs a handful of Sasha’s hair as she comes, riding out her climax slowly. She shifts her naked body down until her legs are wrapped around Sasha’s waist. Her breathing’s heavy, but she smiles as she looks down at the other woman. “That was amazing, baby”.

Sasha’s too exhausted to admonish Charlotte about the use of a nickname, so she just raises her eyebrow. She gently smacks Charlotte’s thigh. “Get off me, you’re heavy”.

Charlotte gasps, but laughs and rolls off of Sasha. “Come be my little spoon”, she suggests and lifts her arm so Sasha can cuddle closer. She expects a different reaction than the one she gets. Sasha wordlessly gets closer and her warm back settles down against her. Charlotte puts her arm around Sasha’s frame and they soon fall asleep.

**Part vi**

Sasha and Zelina were lounging by the pool, each with a drink in the hand.

“How lucky are we? It’s mid-September and we can still have pool parties”, Zelina notes and takes a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea.

“It’s not really a party. It’s just us”, Sasha says and scrolls through her private Instagram.

“Someone’s being bitchy”, Zelina says and lifts her sunglass to look at Sasha. “What’s up?”, she asks.

Sasha shrugs and keeps looking at pictures. “Nothing. I’m good, just chill and drink your cocktail”.

Zelina sits up and crosses her arms. “Clearly something’s up with you, Sasha. You’ve been in a weird mood all morning”. She grabs Sasha’s phone from her hands.

“Hey! I was using that”, Sasha calls out and tries to get it back.

“Why are you stalking Charlotte Flair’s account?”, Zelina asks and tosses the phone back to its owner.

Sasha catches it neatly with one hand. “I wasn’t stalking her...”

“You were!”

Sasha scoffs, but then relents. “I haven’t heard from her in a while and I just wanted to make sure she’s okay”.

Zelina smirks. “Do you do that with all your clients?”, she asks patronisingly.

Sasha goes back to lying on her pool chair.

“Are you not even gonna answer me?”

The blue haired woman looks over to her best friend. “I can’t discuss my clients with you”, she says and shifts her sunglass from her head back onto her eyes.

“Sasha, are you... do you have feelings for Charlotte?”, Zelina asks, poking Sasha in the side with her toe.

“Fuck no! I don’t have feelings for her”, Sasha says quickly. Maybe too quickly, and Zelina just smiles.

“Kinda seems like you do”. Zelina stretches her arms. “You’re here pining over her like a lovesick puppy”.

Sasha rolls her eyes. “You’re laying it on way too thick. I was literally just checking to see how she’s doing. She hasn’t messaged me in like, three weeks and I was just concerned, that’s all”.

Zelina stands up and dips into the pool. “Riiight”, she says from the water.

“I mean, I get that she’s busy and all that, but it’s not like her to just go completely awol”. Sasha takes a sip of her drink – white rum, lemonade, vodka and a splash of lime juice. “And obviously I don’t want to message her ‘cos that’s against our protocol, but like...” she sighs, “I guess I kinda miss her”.

Zelina is at the far end of the pool and isn’t listening to Sasha anymore.

“I just wanna know how she’s doing, ya know? If she’s getting enough sleep, if she’s eating. She’s always so busy and sometimes I have to remind her to eat a damn granola bar or something”. Sasha smiles to herself. “I just wanna hear her stupid, raspy voice”.

“Yep”, Zelina says as she swims back towards Sasha. “You don’t have feelings for her at all”.

-

Charlotte found it hard to keep up with Paige – the shorter woman was an incredibly fast jogger.

“Try to keep up, Flair”, she says as she looks over her shoulder.

“Fuck, I’m really out of shape”, Charlotte says breathlessly. She was thankful when Paige stopped so she could catch up. “You’re really fast”, she says once she’s next to the Englishwoman.

“And you’re unfit. But don’t worry – we’ll work on that”. She drinks from her water bottle and offers it to Charlotte, who gratefully accepts.

“This place is so beautiful”, Charlotte says after drinking some water. She rests her hands on her hips and takes in the scenery.

“It’s gorgeous”, Paige agrees. “Croatia literally has the best coastline in the world”.

Charlotte looks over at the woman standing next to her and throws an arm around her shoulder. “Not that I don’t miss Becky, but I’m really glad to be here with someone who can appreciate this place with me”.

Paige rests her head against Charlotte’s shoulder. “What can I say? I appreciate beautiful things”, she says and glances up at her.

They decide to head back to the resort, where they take showers and get dressed for dinner.

“You look very pretty”, Charlotte says when Paige walks out of her bedroom, dressed in a tight-fitting, long sleeved black dress.

“As do you”, Paige says and offers her hand to Charlotte, who takes it with a smile.

-

Dinner with a potential benefactor went well and Charlotte and Paige decide to celebrate by opening a bottle of red wine and snuggling up on the sofa in their suite.

“So tell me, how is it possible that you’re still single?”, Charlotte asks after a few glasses of wine.

Paige contemplates for a few seconds, looking down at her fingernails. She gives Charlotte half a smile when she looks up again. “I’m bad at love”.

Charlotte nods in understanding. “Same. I can’t do relationships”. She empties the wine bottle into her glass. “It never lasts”, she adds in a bitter tone.

Paige sighs longingly. “So I gave up on trying. I’m just focused on job”. She drinks the last of her wine.

Charlotte bites her lip. “I almost...”, she laughs at the thought. “I almost fell in love recently”, she says and finishes her glass of merlot.

Paige chuckles. “What happened?”, she asks, playfully tugging on the hem of Charlotte’s shirt.

“Nothing”, Charlotte says and shakes her head. “Nothing could ever happen, but I hadn’t been that happy in a really long time. She was great. She made me laugh, she introduced me to new things”. Charlotte lets out a sardonic laugh. “And the worst part was that I thought she liked me back. She obviously didn’t. I was just another client to her. I had to accept that”.

“Client?”, Paige asks with a frown. Charlotte gives her a look and the pale woman immediately gets it.

“Wow, Charlotte. I’m sorry. Sorry you had to go through that”. She pulls the taller woman in for a hug. “But maybe it’s for the best? If you say you’re bad at relationships, maybe it’s a good thing you guys never really dated”.

Charlotte shakes her head. “But it could’ve been different with her”. She wipes away a stray tear that rolled her cheek. “I just miss her, you know? Even if it was all fake, it was nice having someone who cared for me”.

Paige lets go of Charlotte and looks up at her face. “I could”, she says carefully.

“You could what?”, the blonde asks and sniffs.

“I could take care of you”. Paige pressed her lips against Charlotte’s. When she pulls away, she looks into Charlotte’s eyes. “Did you like that?”, she asks.

Charlotte nods slowly, looking down at Paige’s lips. “Do it again”, she breathes out.

-

Sasha couldn’t do anything without thinking about Charlotte. It had been a month since they last spoke and she keeps replaying their last conversation over and over in head to try and figure out if she did something wrong.

It was the Monday morning after they landed in New York City. Charlotte asked if Sasha wanted to over at her place and Sasha said yes. They ordered Chinese food and watched cartoons until they fell asleep. They woke up much later and took a while getting out of the shower. Charlotte then drove Sasha back to her place.

_“I had a really good time, Charlie. Thank you”, Sasha said with a smile – a genuine one._

_“Same. If I could, I’d take you with me wherever I went”, Charlotte said and held onto Sasha’s hand. “If you weren’t... If things were different, Sasha, I would wanna spend all my days and nights with you”._

_“Charlotte…. We can’t…”_

_“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything”. Charlotte let her hand go and gave a fleeting smile. “Look after yourself, Sasha”._

Sasha shakes her head and picks up her phone. She knows she shouldn’t, but she really just wants to message Charlotte one more time. Maybe it’ll be easier to tell her the truth about how she really feels over text. Maybe Charlotte will understand when she explains that she wasn’t sure before, but that she’s sure now – she loved her. Sasha had fallen for Charlotte and she had fallen hard.

**_SashaBanks_ ** _Hi_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Sasha... new account?_

**_SashaBanks_ ** _No this is my personal account. How are you?_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _Good. You?_

**_SashaBanks_ ** _I’m alright... I just wanted to know if you were in NYC_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _No sorry. I’m in Miami_

**_SashaBanks_ ** _Cool... I just haven’t heard from you in a while_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I’ve been busy with work_

**_SashaBanks_ ** _Well, when you’re back in the city maybe we could meet up?_

**_CharlotteFlair12_ ** _I don’t think that’s a good idea Sasha. I’m sorry_

Sasha swallows hard. She reads the message over and over for a full minute.

**_SashaBanks_ ** _Oh... cool_

-

“Not that I’m hating on Paige or anything, but what happened to Sasha?”, Becky asks as soon as Paige excuses herself from the table.

“We’re over”, Charlotte says dismissively.

“Yeah, I gathered, but why? You really liked her”.

“I like Paige now”.

“I thought you didn’t want a relationship”.

“It’s not a relationship. We hook up whenever we have time”.

“You did that with Sasha”.

“Yeah, well at least I don’t have to pay Paige”, Charlotte says before she can stop herself.

Becky’s eyes widened. “What?”, she asks in a serious whisper.

“Sasha was an escort. Or is. She still is. She’s just not _my_ escort anymore”. Charlotte takes a sip of orange juice.

“Fuck”, Becky says. Her face softens and she puts a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “And then you fell in love with her, didn’t you?”

Charlotte nods. “But I ended it before it could go anywhere”. She uses her utensils to cute into her croissant. “I’m slowly getting over her though. Paige helps a lot with that”.

Becky nods. “So you haven’t spoken to Sasha at all?”

“I mean, she messaged me and said she wanted to meet up, but I turned her down”. Charlotte shakes her head. “Business is probably slow and she knows I’m easy money”.

“Or... she misses you and wants to talk to you”. Becky sighs. “Maybe she even likes you back. It sure looked like she did a month ago. The way she stared at you, the way she laughed at your jokes and we both know you’re not funny”.

“She was pretending, Becky. She had to sell it”. Charlotte shrugs and finishes her pastry. “Can we stop talking about it now? Please?”

-

Sasha didn’t feel like getting out of bed the next day. She was covered from head to toe with blankets, listening to sad indie songs over her headphones. Zelina had gone out on a call and would probably be back in a couple of hours. Sasha hoped the feisty Latina would remember the bottle of tequila she asked her to buy.

And maybe drinking her sorrows away wasn’t the answer, but something had to be.

For first time in forever she has feelings for someone, only to get rejected over a fucking DM. But she was done crying – now she was just pissed at Charlotte for ghosting her, ignoring her and being a dick when all she wanted to do was tell her how she felt.

Sasha logs in and scans through the messages on her site. She wasn’t in the mood for any of her clients, not even the one who wanted her to travel to San Francisco with him. She’s about to log out when she sees a new email address. She clicks to open the message.

_Hey Sasha._

_This is Becky Lynch, Charlotte’s friend. Char told me the truth about you and her. I really think you two should talk. Char is hurting right now, and she’s probably been a bit of a bitch, but please don’t give up on her._

_I’ve known Charlotte for years – I know she’s a difficult person to understand, but she’s so fucking easy to love. I’m adding her number so you can call her and talk to her. I feel like you both left a lot of things unsaid._

_Call her please._

-

Charlotte wakes up at six, as she always did, and takes a quick shower before walking to the gym a few blocks away. She was well rested, thanks to a couple of whiskeys before bed. Paige also wasn’t in town, meaning her night was reserved for just sleeping.

The blonde woman’s on a real high after her spin class and decides to treat herself to a smoothie at the nearby deli. While waiting in line, she feels her phone vibrate in her hoodie’s pocket. She checks caller ID and sees it’s a private number. She usually never answers these but decides to budge.

“Yeah?”, she answers irritated.

“Charlotte? H-hi”.

“Sasha? How’d... where did you get my number?”, Charlotte asks and takes forward as the line moves.

“I’ll give you three guesses”, Sasha says with no real emotion in her voice.

“Becky… Jesus”, Charlotte whispers just loud enough to Sasha to catch what she said.

“Look, I know you don’t wanna talk to me. You made that very clear over Instragram the other day. I just wanted to call you and say that...” Sasha breathes out slowly, admonishing herself internally for losing the last bit of bravado she had.

“Sasha... I can’t talk right now. I’m in a really busy deli”. Charlotte pinches the bridge of her nose. “Why don’t we just meet up and you can tell me whatever it is you wanna tell me?”

“I love you”, Sasha says without warning. “I mean... I have feelings for you. I think I love you”, she stammers further. “Cos... you’re really great and you make me feel good about myself and you care about me, or you used to...”

“I still do”, Charlotte adds quickly. “Sasha I love you, too”. She laughs when she hears Sasha let out a sigh of relief.

“So what now?”, the younger woman asks.

“I don’t know”, Charlotte answers honestly. “But can we talk about it tonight?”

Sasha nods, but then remembers it’s a phone call and Charlotte can’t see her. “Yeah... come over to my place”.

“Your place?”, Charlotte asks carefully. “You never…”

“It’s because you’re not my client anymore, Charlie”, Sasha said and hoped the blonde could hear the happiness in her voice. “You’re my girl”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the fic, feel free to smash the kudos button. No promises, but I *might* write part two if this gets double digit kudos.  
> Feel free to also leave a comment - I love hearing from readers.
> 
> Stay safe x


End file.
